Echo
by senpaidrawart
Summary: I don't own any vocaloid songs nor anything in this story.


I'm heading over to my best friend's home to finish a project for school. As I reach at her home, I sense gloom, fear and mystery inside the large house.

I slowly reach with my left hand to knock at her door but the cold Brown door opened slowly. I gasp under my shaken breath. My confident motivation has drop because of this suspense.

I carefully walk in the empty like home. When I reached inside, the door close quickly as if somebody close it behind me.

I sigh with fear and suddenly I hear something drop from two rooms beside me. Shock has passed down my body, in my spine.

As I let these shock pass in me, I walk to the suddenly cold living room. I notice the t.v. was turned on and it had statics.

I exhale the only breath I had and I head to the t.v. very slowly, so that I can examine it. I hesitate more as I get close to the static television, not knowing what is gonna happen next.

Suddenly, I hear something drop again but this time it sound like shattering glass. I turn my head to the sound and see a broken mirror that is shattered in millions of pieces. I stood there as if someone was grabbing me so I couldn't move.

I shake my head and continue with my examination. I examine each corner, top to bottom, front and back. I noticed the cord that is connected to the t.v. wasn't connected to the plug-in. Both of my eyes widen as I see that the t.v. wasn't plugged in.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. I slowly turn around to see a tall figure in front of me. Then, I saw nothing but darkness.

My eyes open slowly and I notice that something cold underneath me. I stand up and figured out that I'm in a house or something. I look down and I see just the cold floor. From a distance, I notice a body on the floor. I stare at it, top to bottom.

'...is that a body...?' I think as I still examine it.

Suddenly, I notice everything was black and white.

'Why is the house color black, white and gray in here?' I think as I stare everywhere.

I quickly ran to every room to see if there is anyone here. I randomly choose a room. I grab the cold doorknob and twist it down. I push the cold door in front of me.

My eyes widen as I see a strange figure in front of me. There was a large robot or android wearing a schoolgirl outfit, six arms, a t.v. as a head and all of her was black, white and grey. Inside me wants to touch it to see if it was alive but the outside wants to run away.

I take a deep breath from the old house and I walk forward without caution. My body suddenly shiver from the cold room. I tug both of my hoodie sleeves down where it supposed to be. My right hand reaches out to the figure but I don't know why. Suddenly, the figure's head turns on and looks at me.

'Why is it...how is it...did it just...?' I think as I have panic inside my whole body.

The figure's left arm reaches out to me, as if it wants to grab me or something. I quickly put my right arm down and I look at the figure's "face". The figure slowly puts its left arm down and stares back at me.

"Why can't...why can't I see all the colors that you see?" The figure says, in a feminine voice.

I keep on looking to the creature into their eyes. I am speechless of what to say to this mysterious creature.

"Um...uh..." I say, trying to think of what to say next.

The creature stares at me as I think. Suddenly, I feel nervous and scared to talk to this mysterious figure.

"P-please, answer my question!" The figure exclaims.

"I don't...I don't really know." I answer to the figure.

The figure sighs with disappointment and walks towards me. My whole body shuts down as it comes towards me.

'Run! Listen to me, Chara...just run!' I think to myself as I stay still.

The figure is slowly heading towards me even if it's one feet away from me. I couldn't handle it anymore, I close my eyes and wait until something happens to me.

Suddenly, I feel two on my shoulders and four arms hugging me. I slowly open my eyes and see the figure staring at me with sorrow in their eye.

"Uh...a-are you o-okay?" I ask, as I stare at them.

"N-no...I'm not okay..." The figure replies.

I sigh and I try to hug the figure. Suddenly, I realized that how can this creature can have feelings? It's a robot for God's sake. I want to say that to it,but I don't want to hurt them even more.

Finally, the figure lets go of me and stares at me.

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

The creature doesn't respond and kept on staring on me.

"...please...answer me..." I say, in a calm voice.

"...yeah...I am...sad..." They responded, with a disappointed voice.

"Why?"

The creature stays quiet and keeps on staring at me which is creepy me out.

"Nevermind." I say as I look at the floor.

I sigh and walk out the room and see a door across the room.

As I make it to the door, a question has come across from me.

"What's your name by the way?" I ask, as I was about to turn the doorknob.

"I...I don't remember...I think it was Gumi?" They replied.

"Gumi? Hmm...I think I've heard that name before. I'm Chara by the way."

I walk into the room and for some reason I see lots of mirrors.

"What...?" I mumble, through this somehow room.

I walk in and I can already feel fear.

"No! Don't go in there-!"

I turn around and see the door closed. And the only thing I saw was myself in the mirrors.


End file.
